


Tacky Christmas Sweater

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, tacky, tacky christmas sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8930488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.Kurt and Blaine are invited to a party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tacky
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154746835260/tacky-christmas-sweater

“Blaine?” Kurt said, eyeing a sweater that was draped over the back of one of their dining room chairs. “What is that?”

Blaine followed Kurt’s line of vision to the sweater that was bright red and green. “Oh. That would be a tacky Christmas sweater.”

“Okay. Maybe that wasn’t the right question. Why do we have a tacky Christmas sweater?”

Blaine chuckled. “You mean two tacky Christmas sweaters. There’s one for you and one for me. We’ve been invited to a tacky Christmas sweater party.”

“Oh no,” Kurt said adamantly. “There is no way that I’m wearing that thing.”

“Well, good. Because that one is mine.”

Kurt laughed as Blaine picked up the sweater. “What is even on that thing?”

Blaine looked down at the shirt to remember what was on it. “It’s a surfing penguin with a bowtie,” he explained.

Kurt laughed loudly. “That would be something you would wear to a tacky Christmas sweater party. Who’s even throwing this party?”

Blaine slid his polo shirt off and replaced it with the sweater. “The girl that lives in the apartment across the hall. She’s actually in one of my classes and invited us after class today. The party is on Saturday.”

Kurt smiled brightly at Blaine who was now dressed in the surfing penguin sweater. “So what atrocity did you buy for me?”

Blaine disappeared into his and Kurt’s bedroom for a moment before reappearing with a navy blue sweater. “It’s also a penguin. But this one has a scarf and a tree. I figured you’d like this one better.”

Kurt laughed and took the sweater from Blaine, replacing his button-up shirt with it. “You’re right. I do like this one better. So is this a thing we’re doing now? Tacky Christmas sweaters?”

Blaine laughed. “I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154746835260/tacky-christmas-sweater


End file.
